


As We Walk Amongst the Stars

by tainted_ashes



Series: Once More, Like it's Our Last [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety Disorder, Bartender!Levi, Beaches, Blow Jobs, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Emotional Sex, Fluff, Honeymoon, Instructor!Levi, M/M, Neck Kissing, Panic Attacks, Parent Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sequel, Sequel to Once More Like it's Our Last, Slice of Life, Small Towns, Small!Mikasa, Switching, Top Eren Yeager, Wedding Planning, Weddings, clubs, teacher!Eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-10-10 01:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17416178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tainted_ashes/pseuds/tainted_ashes
Summary: Levi has overcome many obstacles with the unwavering support of his cousin, partner, and friends. He is stronger, wiser, and has regained control over the future he felt had slipped away by Erwin's hands. With Eren by his side, Levi journey's through the next stages of his life without fear holding him back. He's never felt freer, and with that freedom comes new beginnings.Sequel to Once More, Like it's Our Last.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Ya'll asked for it, so here I am to deliver it. Here is straight up wedding fluff. This is not a stand-alone fic. If you haven't read Once More, Like it's Our Last this may not make sense. I'd recommend you read that first. I don't anticipate this being more than 6 or 7 chapters.
> 
> Warning: Drunk Levi is back. ;)

Levi groaned, turning over to bury his face further against the pillow as he slept. He was too wrapped up in the warmth that surrounded his body, and his mind was still muddled with sleep. His eyes cracked open slightly to take a look at the bedside clock, noting it was still reasonably early. Seven in the morning and he let his eyes fall to a close again. As he did, he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his middle and drag him closer. Levi smiled tiredly, scooting back until his entire form was snuggly pressed against Eren's.

 

"You're up early..." Levi murmured, and as his backside met Eren's waist, he let out a breathless chuckle. "Literally."

 

"Mm, can't help it," Eren replied, leaning so his mouth was directly next to Levi's ear. His teeth nipped to sensitive skin, and the raven shivered. "I... also couldn't sleep."

 

Blinking his eyes open this time, Levi turned over and was greeted to a sight he had come to know and love. Eren's hair was a disaster when he awoke, his usually long and silky strands standing to attention in a hundred different directions. His eyes were half-lidded and hazy, which was a lovely sight. He often slept shirtless during the summer nights, and Levi didn't mind it one bit. His body was like a furnace, and it was difficult  _not_ to be drawn to that heat.

 

As for the thickness between his legs... Levi's eyes couldn't help but travel downward to the apparent bulge lining the thin pajama pants. 

 

"My face is up here," Eren commented with a knowing grin, leaning forward to capture Levi's lips against his own. Levi made a small noise and buried one hand into the smooth hair, but quickly pulled back while making a face. 

 

"Your breath reeks," the smaller man said playfully, and Eren rolled his eyes. Going back to Eren's small confession, he asked, "What kept you up all night?"

 

"You know we're getting married tomorrow, right?"

 

Head tilting to the side, Levi asked, "Unless I'm mixing up the dates to my own wedding?"

 

"I'm serious," Eren continued. He leaned his forehead against Levi's and closed his eyes. "I guess... it's just hitting me, you know?"

 

"Are you having second thoughts? Because we can postpone it if it's too much --"

 

Eren pulled back, and his face appeared genuinely hurt. "What? No! Oh God, that's -- that's  _not_ where I was going with this!"

 

"Okay, okay," Levi shushed him, grabbing his shoulders and forcing him to lay back down. The two of them tangled together, and Levi held Eren's gaze steadily. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to assume."

 

Sighing dramatically, Eren asked, "What did I tell you about apologizing?"

 

"You're getting off track."

 

"Look, just forget it. It's going to sound cheesy, and it's way too early to be this sappy --"

 

"I think after almost two years together, I've grown fond of your unusual sense of affection. So..." Levi kissed Eren this time, despite the fact both of their mouths left much to be desired before brushing. "Talk to me."

 

Letting his hands glide along the curves of Levi's solid form, Eren's eyes shifted and appeared thoughtful. "I just never pictured it happening and getting married. It's... It's a pretty big game changer. I honestly thought when I proposed; you were going to say no."

 

"Why the hell would I say no?"

 

"I wasn't sure if you were ready. I wanted to give you time after... everything. So, when you said yes, it's like a whole new part of the world opened up. A part of something I've never explored before, and I'm just so insanely happy that we're both going to journey through it together."

 

Chuckling fondly, Levi flicked Eren's forehead while breathing out, "Idiot. I'd go anywhere with you." 

 

"So... You're excited?"

 

"To become Levi Yeager?"

 

"God, I can't tell you how much I love that way that sounds," Eren groaned when Levi molded his body against the brunet's, and Eren ground his erection against Levi's. The instructor inhaled sharply, and his eyes began to fill with need and desire. Eren expertly rolled them over, so his entire weight was compressing Levi into the mattress. Levi's mouth fell open, and the teacher leaned and brushed his lips against the corner of Levi's mouth. "I can't wait to call you my husband. I'll be walking around like one of those annoying newlyweds saying _my husband_  this and  _my husband_ that."

 

"Such a damn sap," Levi laughed, almost it morphed into something more as Eren ground his hips just so. " _God,_ _please."_

 

Eren would have been more than happy to oblige but, as footsteps began filtering through the house, Levi dropped his head back on the pillow in defeat. 

 

"She's up," Eren said with a small laugh. "Earlier than usual, too. Look's like we'll have to wait until... well...  _after_ the wedding."

 

"You're fucking killing me," Levi moaned, but soon he sighed and moved away from Eren's warmth. "Fine. I need coffee anyway."

 

"Coffee? What's the occasion?"

 

Levi pursed his lips. "Did you forget that they're throwing a party for me at the bar? Last night as a single man and all. Plus, you've been holding out on me. God help me."

 

Eren's lips turned into a bit of a smirk. "What if I promise to make it up when we travel to Saint Maria?"

 

Levi turned his head sharply with a glare. "You'd better. You sure you don't want to come with me tonight? You're going to make me suffer alone?"

 

"I've got a few of my friends driving in from out of town. They're dragging me out too, so don't feel bad. But... I think you need this. It'll be fun."

 

"Hange planned it, so I'm not sure  _how much fun_ I can handle. If they hired strippers, I swear to  _God --_ "

 

"I made sure they didn't," Eren promised. "They know better than that."

 

"You sound so sure..." Levi mused as he slid out of bed, his joints aching as he stretched them. Levi could feel Eren's eyes on him, and he hid a small smirk. "Enjoying the view?"

 

"Just a little," Eren responded breathlessly, his eyes wide as he took in Levi's form. The taller man strode over and wrapped his arms around his fiance. "I can't wait to have you all to myself. I can't wait to call you my husband."

 

"Tch," Levi scoffed fondly, turning around in Eren's arms so he could wrap his around the other man's neck. "We'll be away from each other tonight. Where are you staying again?"

 

"I'll be at Jean and Armin's place. Everyone's insisting it's bad luck to see each other before the wedding."

 

"I call bullshit on that."

 

"Why? Gonna miss me?"

 

"Shut up and kiss me."

 

Eren obliged, slotting his lips against Levi's. Despite the protests earlier of morning breath, Levi's eyes fluttered closed, and he pressed himself against Eren's solid body. Eren moaned appreciatively, but the sound of light padding feet ripped through both of their thoughts. Eren pulled away with a miserable groan, and Levi sighed. "After the wedding," Levi reminded him, smiling softly and taking a few steps back. "I'll shower first. I have a feeling if we take one together, we won't be leaving it."

 

"You're damn right we won't. Ugh. Alright. I'm going to get breakfast started, and then we need to finish packing. I think our tuxedoes are being picked up by Mike, and Petra went to the resort to make sure everything was ready for tomorrow."

Levi's heart was beating just a little faster as those words were said. It was beginning to feel so real, and the feelings surging through him wasn't panic. It was anticipation. Nodding his head, Levi stripped himself out of his boxers and neatly placed them into the hamper in their room. Eren pointedly turned away. "Good. I want everything to go as smoothly as possible."

 

"You're really testing my self-control right now."

 

"Then go make breakfast, brat."

 

Eren left and joined Mikasa in the living room, leaving Levi to his thoughts. He turned the warm water to a scorching hot and stepped into the shower. He sighed softly and let the water pelt against his skin, feeling the warmth of it relax his tense muscles. He couldn't believe tomorrow was indeed the day. He raised his hand against the cascading water and glanced at his engagement ring, watching it glisten against the stream. 

 

He smiled softly to himself, enjoying the small private moment to marvel at where his life had taken him. If you were to ask Levi where he saw himself this time around, it wouldn't be a guardian to his little cousin or a soon-to-be husband to her old third-grade teacher. It made his heart swell, and it made his chest filter with warmth. He was going to be Levi Yeager tomorrow. He was going to marry this man.

 

And he couldn't have been happier, even if he did his best to hide it.

 

The wedding was going to be taking place at a local resort, known as Shiganshina Heights. It was a resort that was well known in their small town, sitting right above Lake Shiganshina. It was a beautiful sight, and it used for events like weddings and special occasions like birthdays and the end of the year parties. Levi remembered his mother bringing him quite often as a child to see the fireworks overlooking the lake. He hadn't seen it since he was about eight years old since Petra, Nanaba, and Hange took care of the reservations. So... his heart was also anticipating being in a place he held so dear to his heart.

 

The wedding was going to be a small occasion — nothing out of the world or over the top. Given Levi's history of panic and anxiety disorder, despite overcoming them, he didn't want to chance being overwhelmed. He had come a long way since he had first stepped foot back into Shiganshina, but nothing was ever guaranteed. Eren understood utterly, and he didn't have a lot of family, to begin with. He had his parents, and a few other stray relatives, otherwise he wasn't very different from Levi.

 

 _"This day is about us,"_ Eren had reminded him one day.  _"It's not a show for the world to see. It's just going to be you and I expressing our love for each other. We only need the people that matter there."_

 

Levi felt so much affection spread through his body when Eren said those words. Fuck, he didn't know what he did to deserve him. 

 

With those thoughts, Levi finished rinsing himself off and stepped out. He wrapped himself in a fluffy gray towel and got to the process of making himself presentable. He gazed at his reflection in the mirror and was surprised at what he saw. He saw a healthy man. He saw a carefully crafted strength lingering in his features. He saw the darkness beneath his eyes were gone. The wiry bits of his body filling out. The guarded look in his eyes lifting. He wiped the mirror for a more transparent image, and he found himself chuckling under his breath. He had changed. Mikasa had changed him. Eren had changed him.

 

Everything had changed.

 

After finishing getting himself ready, Levi walked out into the kitchen to join Mikasa and Eren. The scent of bacon and eggs filled the air, and Levi sniffed with a sigh. Damn, it smelled delicious. Mikasa was setting the table while simultaneously texting on her phone. She looked up and regarded Levi with a smile. "Good morning."

 

"Morning, brat," Levi said, reaching over to wrap a single arm around his cousin. He kissed the top of her head and pushed her away gently when she made a gagging sound. "Smells fucking delicious in here."

 

"Omelets," Eren said simply, holding a pan carefully over the burner while using his spatula to expertly flip the egg. "The bacon was going to waste in there. I was going to do pancakes... but I think we'll need protein today."

 

"Oh?"

 

"Well, with all of the running around and being dragged out tonight... Who knows what's in store for us?"

 

"Who's coming out to visit you?" Levi asked as he took a seat next to Mikasa. She reached out to grab a few napkins as Eren walked over to fill their plates. "You mentioned friends from out of town."

 

"Yeah, they live in Trost. Connie and Sasha used to live here, but they moved after they got married. Krista and Ymir I met during my time in college, and I haven't seen any of them in about two years now."

 

Levi hummed, and Eren took a seat at the table as well. The three of them began eating, and Levi nearly moaned. "Dammit. Why are you a teacher again? You could open your own damn restaurant here if you really wanted to."

 

Eren shrugged bashfully. "You know how much I love teaching. Besides, I only have fun cooking for you two. You sure you want to share my special talents like that?"

 

Levi appeared thoughtful and pointed his fork toward his fiance. "You've got a fair point. For the rest of your life, you'll only be cooking for Mikasa and me."

 

"I like that deal," Mikasa chimed in after taking her bite. 

 

Eren laughed lightly but stared down at his plate. "So... Yeah, you'll obviously be meeting them tomorrow. I know it may be too much, but they  _really_ wanted to be here for this--"

 

"Eren," Levi began. "It's fine. I'd love to meet them. Seeing as though we're going to be together for the rest of our lives, I think meeting your friends is a given."

 

Eren relaxed a little. "Good... I'm glad. I just didn't want to have too much chaos."

 

"With you and me, I doubt we can avoid that for very long. It'll be alright... I'm..." Levi paused in between bites. "I'm excited."

 

"Oh boy," Mikasa said with a small shake of her head. Levi shot his cousin a playful glare.

 

"Oh, are we being too sappy for you? I'll remember that when you start dating. I'll groan and sigh and bring up embarrassing stories--"

 

"Fine, I'm sorry! Geez..." Mikasa grumbled around another forkful of eggs, earning a breathless chuckle from Eren.

 

"Don't worry, Mika. I won't let him do that."

 

"You're supposed to be on my side, remember? That's how parenting works."

 

It felt strange to say, but it had a certain ring to it. They  _were_ parents in a strange sense, even if it was a tad unethical.

 

"You two are hopeless." Mikasa finished her plate quickly and rinsed her dish off in the sink. "Am I going with you today, or am I going with Hange?"

 

"You're definitely staying at Isabel's tonight. I have no idea how long this  _party_ s going to last, and I don't want to chance you going to sleep too late before tomorrow. I already cleared it with her parents. Petra is going to pick you up with her three, so you can all get dressed and ready together."

 

"You're still okay with my friends coming too?" Mikasa asked as she placed her clean dish into the rack. 

 

"Of course it's okay. I can't get rid of you brats."

 

Eren smiled knowingly, reaching to grab Levi's plate when he was finished while attempting to clean up. Levi stood and placed a hand on Eren's arm. "You cooked, I'll clean. Go take a shower. You still smell."

 

"Such a charmer."

 

Levi smirked. "That's why you're marrying me."

 

Leaning in to nip at Levi's ear, the raven stiffened near the sink. "That's not the only reason."

 

"Oh my God," Mikasa groaned. "That's it; I'm going to pack."

 

"Probably a good idea!" Eren agreed, kissing Levi's ear as he stepped away. His smile deepened when he noticed the red that tipped along the edge of Levi's ears. "You're cute when you blush."

 

"Fuck off and go shower."

 

Eren laughed throughout the entire house as he went and did as he was told. Levi scowled and buried his hands deep into the soapy suds inside of the sink. Even with his scowl place, he couldn't help the lifting his lips were doing. This was his life now, and he basked in it. He didn't know what was in store for him after the next few days... but he trusted that it would bring nothing but good things to him and his new family.

* * *

 

It was harder than Levi thought to part from Eren, even if he didn't want to admit it out loud. The brunet was packed and ready to head out in his piece of shit truck. The raven still couldn't believe that damn thing ran, and Eren was driving halfway to Sina to meet his friends for lunch. Levi was worried the truck wouldn't make it, but Eren assured him that the vehicle was in mint condition and the repairs were up to date. 

 

Mikasa grabbed her bags, and Eren helped the small girl lift them into the bed of his truck. The younger Ackerman would stay with Isabel tonight, and during their honeymoon, she would be staying with Petra and Oluo. She seemed excited about spending time with Dominique, Nora, and their youngest addition, Marcus. Levi couldn't have been more grateful for his friends always being there and stepping up to the plate when he needed them. Eren wasn't the only one excited about having Eren to himself for a week. Between their careers and parenting Mikasa, it was hard for the two of them to find time for themselves.

 

"So," Mikasa began. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

 

"Of course you will. You're practically the maid of honor," Levi smiled and ruffled Mikasa's dark locks. "Don't stay up too late. Petra will get you around eleven tomorrow."

 

Nodding her head, Mikasa wrapped her arms around Levi's middle. "Have fun tonight. Don't let Hange bully you."

 

"As if they could. They know I'll lodge my foot so far up their ass--"

 

Mikasa squeezed harder. "Love you."

 

Sighing, Levi wrapped Mikasa in his arms. "Love you too. Have fun tonight."

 

Mikasa slipped into the truck, leaving Levi and Eren alone. The sun was beaming upon them with its warm glow, and Levi loved the way it reflected off of Eren's expressive eyes. "Well..." Eren started, glancing down at the gravel driveway. "I guess... I'll see you at the altar, huh?"

 

Levi tilted his head and said, "You're damn right you will."

 

Levi was suddenly wrapped in Eren's strong arms, and the young teacher buried his face into Levi's neck. "I don't like being away from you. It feels so stupid and childish, but I really don't like the thought of not waking up with you next to me."

 

Levi chuckled affectionately. "It's not childish or stupid. I feel the same way. But... think about the anticipation it'll add to seeing each other tomorrow. We'll get married, we'll spend time with our friends at the reception, and before you know it... we'll be in Saint Maria and have all the time we can with each other."

 

Eren drew back with a bright grin. "I can't wait. I really  _really_ can't wait, Levi." He swept down and claimed Levi's lips. "I love you," he mumbled against the soft flesh. "I love you so much," he added again with another kiss to seal his departure. 

 

"Mm," Levi hummed, reaching up to card his fingers through Eren's wild locks. "I love you, too."

 

Eren was breathless when he stepped back, and his cheeks appeared warm. "Be safe tonight."

 

"You too."

 

Levi watched Eren reluctantly climb into his truck, both he and Mikasa giving him a final look before pulling out of the driveway and onto the main road. Levi stood in his street with a wistful look in his eyes. His gaze shifted upward toward the trees above and the blue sky spreading across him like a painting in a museum. "Fuck," he whispered to himself, shoving his hands into the pockets of his slacks.

 

The surreal feeling was lifting, and reality was beginning to settle in.

* * *

Levi didn't know what he was expecting when he walked over to The Brigade, but he wasn't prepared for an empty bar. Blinking his eyes as he entered, he carefully scanned the entire area. The bar itself was empty, save for maybe a customer or two. The jukebox was silent. The only other people he could spot were Anka and a few other co-workers. Arching a brow, Levi walked over and asked Anka, "What's going on? I thought Hange was planning some big ass party?"

 

Anka gave Levi a knowing look, and before the raven could react, dozens of people began jumping up from behind the bar and near the pool tables while shouting, "Surprise!"

 

Levi nearly fell over, stumbling to keep his grip on the counter. "For the love of  _fuck!"_ he screamed, clearly not prepared for the sudden shock to his system. His heart practically spasmed inside of his chest. He heard several people laughing, and he was hardly able to compose himself. "Are you shitting me right now!"

"Aw, come on shorty!" A familiar voice sang out. Levi gritted his teeth and turned to the source of the voice, his eyes landing on Hange instantly. Next to them, Levi was able to see several of his friends. Petra was leaning against Oluo while grinning, and Mike was leaning next to Nanaba with his own smirk. Levi scowled, shaking his head. "You should know us better than that by now."

 

"I wouldn't have guessed you were trying to give me a fucking  _heart attack._ What the hell, do you want me to die before I even have the chance to get married?"

 

Hange  _pshed_ under their breath, waving their hand is dismissal. "Oh, stop it. You're overdramatic. Anka, get this man a drink!"

 

Levi grumbled under his breath, but otherwise, he relaxed slightly when several of his neighbors and patrons came up and began offering their congratulations. He resigned his anger and instead, put on a brave face and accepted their blessings. It wasn't...  _too_ bad, aside from the shock to his damn heart. He'd have to pay Hange back for this. There were easily thirty people in the small bar, each of which Levi knew as customers and friends. It was also a rarity that he had all of his friends in the same place without their children with them, which meant they all had sitters for the night.

 

Anka slid Levi a small shot glass while saying, "Sorry, but it was sort of a treat to see you nearly piss yourself."

 

"Har har," Levi drawled, snatching the shot glass and tossing it back quickly. His face twisted and the burn of the alcohol hit the back of his throat and straight down his stomach. He slammed the glass down and inclined his head for another. Anka arched a brow, surprised. "I have no idea what's in store for me tonight, so I need as much as I can get."

 

Laughing softly, Anka complied and refilled Levi's glass with Grey Goose vodka. "It's just a simple party."

 

"Hange didn't hire strippers, did they?"

 

"They tried," Anka admitted, winking at Levi's blushing face. "Don't worry; I made sure they didn't."

 

"Nothing stops that cluster fuck, I swear to God."

 

"Who's a cluster fuck?" Petra asked as she stood next to Levi at the bar. 

 

"Hange," both Anka and Levi answered. Petra covered her giggle with her hand, using the other to drag Levi into a hug.

 

"I'm so excited for you, Levi. I didn't think I'd ever see the day you'd get married."

 

"You and me both," Levi admitted, sliding another shot glass over to Petra while raising his in the air. "Cheers, I guess."

 

"Cheers and congratulations to new beginnings," Petra corrected, clinking their glasses together while they both tipped their heads back. The two of them hissed and let Anka remove their empty glasses. "So, how're you feeling?"

 

"Anxious," Levi said, and then added on, "Excited?"

 

"Hmm..." Petra nodded. "I remember getting butterflies before my wedding. I still have them to this day, too." As she said this, the redhead turned his eyes over to where Oluo was standing with Nanaba and Mike near the jukebox. "It's an amazing thing... marriage."

 

"Really? You and Oluo fight like cats and dogs."

 

Shrugging, Petra said, "We do. But, that doesn't mean we don't love each other. Every day is something new, and we get to share it together. I know you understand that being with Eren for as long as you have."

 

Levi couldn't deny it. Eren still made him feel like a lovesick puppy, even if he was astoundingly good at hiding it. "True enough, I guess."

 

"You two have already been through so much together. Marriage won't bring you guys down; it'll probably make you both stronger."

 

"They'll be the ultimate power couple!" A cheerful voice shouted from beside them. Both Levi and Petra whipped their heads to see Hange sauntering over. "Not that they aren't already, but as husbands? Forget about it."

 

"You've certainly outdone yourself," Levi observed. There were tables set together with a variety of both comfort and homestyle foods. The pool tables were open for free access that night, which was nice for a change. Levi may try a game with Oluo and Mike. The back porch to the bar was lit up with streams of lights and torches. There was plenty of televisions set up with pictures streaming on the screens of he and Eren. Levi's face felt flush at the images together, wondering how the hell Hange had managed to collect them. 

 

Still, he couldn't help the love that sweltered when Eren's face appeared. He already missed him. "Could've done without the shitshow you called a surprise though."

 

"You're such a party pooper. Live a little! It's your last night as a single man."

 

"I never understood that shit because I'm technically  _not_ single. Haven't been in almost two years."

 

"You  _know_ what I mean," Hange said, exasperated. "I haven't been single in almost a damn  _decade._ Trust me; I get it. I guess... I just really wanted to send you off with a bang before you ran off with Eren, you know?"

 

In a flat tone, Levi replied, "You're succeeding, trust me."

 

Slapping his arm playfully, Hange ordered another round of drinks. "Moblit will be here soon. I need to consume what I can before he comes here."

 

"What are you, forbidden to drink?"

 

"I'm limited to two shots a night."

 

Levi made a face, and Petra winced. "Do we want to know?"

 

"Nope! Although it _does_ involve a horse and a mallet." Hange let the  _p_ pop, and they grabbed an armful of shot glasses. "We'll be on the back porch! See you guys in a few!"

 

Shaking his head, Levi uttered, "They're insane. They're literally fucking insane."

 

"Ah, the company you keep," Petra sighed, fanning herself dramatically. Levi shoved her, and she laughed. "Come on, let's have one more and order some for outside. You're not leaving this bar sober tonight."

 

"I don't know if that's a good idea. The last time I got drunk..." Levi bit his lip, remembering falling off the very stool he was standing next to while attempting to connect his lips to Eren's. Oh God, that memory  _still_ haunted him. But, it was always worth it with the memory of the smoldering look inside of Eren's meadow eyes. "Well... it was something, to say the least."

 

"Tonight is about you having fun before one of the best days of your life. We don't get to have time together like this, and I can't deny it makes me feel sort of young again."

 

"We  _are_ young."

 

" _Younger_ ," Petra corrected. She held a hand up for Anka's attention, and the woman was fast to bring them another round of liquor. Holding a glass out to Levi, Petra raised a brow. "Ready?"

 

Contemplating, Levi sighed and took what was offered to him. "Fine. But, if I end up making an ass of myself, I'm coming after  _all of you._ "

 

Petra smirked, and Levi didn't like it one bit. It just didn't suit her sweet face. It meant  _trouble._

* * *

 

" _This man is getting married to the hottest piece of ass in Shiganshina!_ "

 

The sound of Hange's voice was drowned out by cheers, along with several glasses being clinked together. Moblit hid his face in his hands, and Levi swayed against the crowd the was steadily clapping and smacking his back with hearty congrats. Levi's vision was swimming wonderfully, and his body was delightfully buzzed. His friends wanted him to cut loose, and several hours later, he could say that was a job well done. His tense body felt like jelly now, and when his eyes traveled to the clock above the bar, it read nearly midnight. They had been  _celebrating_ for  _hours._

 

Levi's face was flushed with both embarrassment and pride, unable to deny that Eren was probably one of the most beautiful people he had ever seen in his life. But, that wasn't what drew Levi to him like a moth to a flame... it was how inexplicitly caring, kind, and patient he was. It was how fierce, loyal, and protective he was. Eren Yeager was a combination of so many things... and Levi found that each trait to the man was perfect. Sure, Eren had flaws. He was a slob when he wanted to be. He was quick to anger and jump to conclusions. He was also clumsy to a fault... but dammit, Levi adored him. 

 

Hange had climbed on top of the bar, throwing their hands in the air while exclaiming, "Anka, play us a song, darling! Something we can  _really_ dance to!"

 

 _No wonder Moblit limits them. Shit, I feel terrible for the guy._ But, Levi's thoughts didn't match the slur that came out in the form of, "Go, Hange! Show them what you've got!"

 

"Ah, ah!" Hange wagged their finger. "Get on up here, Levi. You're the man of the hour. You too, Nanaba. It's time you let loose you shy gal you."

 

Music started thrumming through the entire bar, and several people were on the center floor dancing to it within seconds. Levi glared up unsteadily at Hange. "Hell, no. I'm not climbing up there."

 

"Oh,  _come on._ Look -- Even Petra's getting up here. Thata girl!"

 

Levi's head whipped to see Petra was indeed steadying herself onto the bar, laughing while holding her hands out to balance herself. Oluo was hardly sober himself, cheering his wife on while calling out, "That's  _my_ wife, so don't get any ideas!"

 

The logical part of Levi's brain was wondering  _how the fuck are we going to manage a wedding tomorrow_ while the other part was saying  _fuck it, just have fun. These are your friends. You're in a safe place. You're right next door to home._

 

Summoning courage, Levi balanced himself on his barstool and slowly made his way up onto the bar. Hange howled in approval, and several wolfish whistles reached his ears. Levi steadied himself as best as he could, and he found himself laughing. God, he was trashed. He could  _feel it._ Still, Hange grabbed one of his hands and dragged him closer. "Come here, short stuff. Let's see how well you can dance."

 

"You know I  _can't dance._ "

 

"Oh, that's no good at all!" Nanaba said from below. "You've got to learn to move your hips. I bet if you can do that, Eren'll be eating out of the palm of your hand."

 

"Who are you people are what the  _fuck_ did you do with my friends?"

 

Nanaba laughed, sipping her drink while saying, "Hange's right. You're too uptight. Look, watching this."

 

Levi's eyebrows shot up to his hairline when Nanaba expertly rolled her hips. Mike kept a glaring eye on anyone that oogled his wife, and Levi almost fell over in shock. When the hell did the woman learn to move like  _that?_ "See? It's not hard."

 

"It's really not," Petra agreed, doing the same thing. Anka clapped and used two fingers to whistle. "Give it a try, Levi!"

 

"Hell no! I can't... I don't know how to even roll my hips like that--"

 

"It's like sex!" Someone called out from across the room, and Levi facepalmed himself. "Just imagine Eren behind you and you'll--"

 

"Oh my fuck," he whispered, realizing the patrons and his friends began chanting his name. He growled under his breath, and prayed to God Eren wasn't enduring the same sort of insanity he was at that moment. He hoped the man was enjoying a few beers with his friends over dinner or something. He hadn't seen his friends this wild since  _high school._ It was as if one night out completely altered their sense of judgment. 

 

"Fine! Fine, you assholes! Ugh, okay, moving my hips..."  _Like sex,_ he thought added to himself. Slowly, the beat of the music picked up in tempo and Levi started to sway his body slightly. He cast a glance behind him and silently hoped if he fell off the bar, someone would at least catch him. Ignoring that in favor of attempting to move his body, Levi felt the flush flood his cheeks to his chest when the cheers from earlier began to morph into heavy sounds of approval. 

 

"There you go!" Mike shouted, which nearly made Levi fall off the bar he was trying so hard to dance on. Why was he doing this again? Oh, right,  _fun._

 

Levi noticed several other of the patrons were dancing in time with him, and Levi couldn't help the breathless laugh that left his lungs. His body felt undeniably warm, and it tingled with adrenaline. He hadn't felt so young in such a long time, and he looked to Petra, and she laughed with him. He, Hange, and Petra moved together and danced for what felt like hours. Below them, Nanaba was pulling out her phone and recording the entire thing.

 

"Don't you  _dare_ send that to Eren!" Levi shouted, but his voice was slurred, and it held no malice at all. Nanaba waved him off.

 

"Then you'd better promise to show these moves off to Eren! You're a natural!"

 

"Tch," Levi scoffed, shaking his head. From the corner of his eye, the raven noticed someone snickering loud enough for him to hear. Growling and never losing his rhythm, Levi called out, "Shut the fuck up, Jeff! Who even invited you?"

 

"Guilty," Hange sang, twirling and reaching out to drag Levi with them. Levi nearly slipped off the counter, and he giggled like mad. Oh fuck, alcohol and him did not mix. They just  _did not mix._

 

But... Levi also felt  _alive._ Being with Eren made him feel  _alive._ Being with Mikasa made him feel  _alive._ Being with his friends made him feel  _alive._

 

When Hange released Levi from their death grip, Levi felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. Struggling to move his shaking hands, Levi retrieved the device from his pocket, and his eyes widened. "It's Eren!" he shouted, and the entire bar went from a chaotic force of noise to deathly silent within seconds. 

 

Anka hastily grabbed onto the remote for the jukebox and turned the music down low enough where it wasn't blaring in Levi's ears. Waiting a few more seconds, Levi swiped the phone and answered as clearly as he could. "Hello?"

 

_"Hey, you."_

 

Smiling, Levi closed his eyes. "Hey. I thought we were waiting until tomorrow to talk?"

 

_"I miss you. I can't help it, and you know I'm stubborn. We agreed to not see each other. The rules don't apply to talking."_

 

Levi rolled his eyes. "I miss you, too."

 

Everyone in the bar cooed, and Levi glared hard enough where if he could, he would've killed everyone in sight. Eren must have heard because a soft chuckle reached Levi's ears.

 

_"Am I on speaker?"_

 

"No, I just have the entire bar staring at me right now."

 

_"Having fun then?"_

 

"We're teaching him how to belly dance!" Hange screamed suddenly, and Levi reached over to smack them across the back of their head. Hange yelped, and the bar erupted in laughter. "We're doing you a favor, Eren!"

 

_"Did I just hear that correctly?"_

 

"Yes," Levi breathed and quickly corrected with, "I mean  _no!_  No. That's fucking... just no."

 

"He's lying, Eren! Nanaba has the proof!" Petra called out, giggling like crazy when Levi went to smack her too. "Don't be shy, Levi!"

 

"That's it; we're not friends anymore. Nope. None of you. I'm climbing down from this bar and going out back."

 

More laughter and Petra just dismissed him with a flick of her wrist. As Levi swayed on his foot and went out onto the back porch, Anka turned the music back up, and everyone began resuming their previous activities before Eren had phoned in. Once he was outside, Levi closed the door with a sigh and strode out to the tables. Eren had been quiet the entire time, and Levi was beginning to worry that maybe he was upset.

 

"Hey, I'm sorry about that. We're... well, I'm not going to lie, I'm pretty drunk. Not  _too_ bad, but enough. I'm really sorry--"

 

 _"What are you apologizing for? Do you think I'm mad? I'm happy you're having fun with your friends. Although..."_ Eren's voice dropped several octaves.  _"I would really love to see that video Petra mentioned."_

 

"Pervert," Levi said.

 

_"Only with you, my soon to be husband. Only with you."_

 

Levi liked the way it sounded, and he closed his eyes and sat down at one of the tables. "Maybe if we get through our wedding in one piece, I'll show you first hand."

 

 _"Hmm..."_ Eren hummed on the other end.  _"I'll be waiting, then."_

 

They fell into a comfortable silence, and Levi was about to ask Eren about his own time out. The other man beat him to it, though.

 

_"I really cannot wait to marry you tomorrow."_

 

Levi smiled softly, leaning back against the chair while looking up toward the sky. "I really can't wait to marry you too, Eren."

 

Eren let Levi go not long after that, not wanting to keep the raven from his party. Levi supposed the night was going very well, and it was a night he wouldn't forget. Deciding to indulge a little longer before calling it a night, the smaller man made his way back inside with the rest of his friends. 


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi awakes the morning after feeling less than stellar. Levi and Hange arrive at the Resort for the big day.

It shouldn't have surprised Levi that he woke up feeling like a truck had hit him. Dead smack right into his head. He groaned and turned over in his bed just as he did the morning before, except this time, he was hungover and alone. Rubbing his head gingerly, the older Ackerman rolled over and blearily opened his eyes. As he did, he was greeted with a face holding a shit-eating grin on it.

 

"Jesus fuck!" Levi hollered, turning over so quickly that he landed on the floor with an  _oomph._ Hange walked over to the other side of the bed with their smile still in place. Levi huffed as he lifted himself off of the floor, his eyes narrowing to slits as he leaned against the bed. "Why is it every time I get shitfaced drunk, I wake up hungover and staring at your ugly mug?"

 

"Ouch, Levi, that hurts." Hange held a hand against their heart in mock hurt. "It's not my fault you drank so much last night."

 

"The hell are you talking about? It's  _entirely_ your fault."

 

"You're an adult, and you can make your own decisions."

 

"I'm going to throw your ass out of my house and bolt the door."

 

"I have a key."

 

The two of them stared at each other for several seconds before Levi sighed and let his head drop onto the mattress. "Fuck. I feel like utter and complete shit. Tell me you have aspirin, water, and coffee?"

 

Hange's smile softened slightly, but their knowing aura didn't fade away. Levi miserably accepted the two blue pills and a glass of water that had been sitting on his nightstand. After he gulped down the aspirin, Levi's eyes traveled to his bedside clock. Seven o'clock. Entirely too early, but it gave him time to get his head together and sober the hell up. Why the hell did he agree to have his party the day before he was supposed to get married?

 

"Coffee's brewing in the kitchen. I figure it'll give us both enough time to get ourselves together."

 

"Where did everyone else go after last night?"

 

"Home. Safe, too. Petra and Oluo are already running around, believe it or not. Mike and Nanaba have a few things to take care of at home before they venture off. Eren's called me, and I told him you were fine and resting. He tries to hide it, but he was worried."

 

"Tch," Levi grunted. "How the hell are all of you functioning right now? Dammit, alcohol  _does not_ agree with me."

 

"I beg to differ. Want to see the video Nanaba took last night?"

 

"I will slit your throat, Hange. Keep testing me."

 

Hange didn't seem phased. Instead, they held out their hand and tilted their head. "Let's get you off the floor, shorty. You've got a gorgeous teacher to marry today."

 

Blinking tiredly, Levi sighed and took Hange's hand. They helped Levi to his feet, and the two of them wandered into the kitchen. The house felt so eerily quiet without Eren or Mikasa there. Although, Hange was a pretty loud substitute. Hange prepared Levi a fresh cup of coffee in one of his favorite mugs Mikasa had made him at school. They added just a dash of sugar and light creamer before handing it over. "Here you go. Drink up."

 

Levi didn't need to be told twice. He guzzled a significant amount before exhaling noisily. "Damn, that's good."

 

Hange hummed while making a cup for themselves. "So, what's first?"

 

"A shower for starters. You may as well shower here too. After that, we have a little bit of time to kill. Maybe another two hours and we can head to the resort."

 

"Do you want to check in with everyone to make sure we've got all our plans lined up? Also, you might want to call Eren. He's kind of worried now that he knows you fell into a ditch last night."

 

Levi's eyes widened. "You're shitting me."

 

Hange tried to contain their laughter. "Eren wasn't here to catch you this time. Petra tried, but you took her down with you. You two brought me back to our high school days."

 

Burying his face in his hands, Levi uttered, "Oh, my fuck. I'm calling the town when I get back and having that fucking trench filled."

 

Hange turned and leaned against the counter, sipping quietly on their coffee. Levi did the same thing, doing his very best to keep a straight face. Hange was having a terrible time controlling their facial expressions and when they started laughing in earnest, Levi's shoulders were starting to shake.

 

"Shut up; it isn't funny."

 

"Yes, it is _._ "

 

"Is Petra okay at least?"

 

"Oh, she hardly remembers. Oluo came to rescue you both. It looks like you'll need a designated walker next time you go out drinking."

 

"No wonder my fucking side hurts."

 

Hange started howling, leaning against the counter for support. "My plan  _was_ for you to go out with a bang, and dammit, I succeeded. I hope Eren's ready because he isn't going to be able to keep up with once he has you all to himself."

 

"You make it sound like I'm a raving lunatic."

 

"No, you just have a side to you that you don't allow everyone to see. That fun, adorable side that you try so hard to hide."

 

"I'll show you  _fun_ and  _adorable_ when I strangle you."

 

"Oh, come off of it. Admit that you had fun!"

 

Levi pondered this, moodily taking another sip of his hot coffee. In the time he had been in his hometown, he had to admit that he was exploring parts of himself he didn't know were there. Erwin had kept him bound and shackled for so long; it was as if this unknown creature was thrashing and attempting to break free. He sighed after Hange leaned in with their eyebrows wiggling with anticipation. "Fine, alright. I had a good time. Really, I did. I just wish I had a little more self-control. I'm not like my Uncle; I can't hold my liquor."

 

"Well, just don't get trashed on your honeymoon and I think you'll be set."

 

Levi blanched. "I'm not eighteen anymore, Hang. The thought of drinking again makes me want to throw my guts up right now."

 

"I'm sure you and Eren will explore the islands a little. So, don't be surprised if the wine comes around. Anyways..." Hange trialed off in a high pitched tone. "In all seriousness, I had fun. I wanted it to be a night you could look back on and laugh. I'm sure Eren has his own stories."

 

"Did he say that?"

 

Hange giggled. "No, but I doubt his friends would let him get away scot-free. He seemed pretty chipper this morning."

 

Levi tilted his head. "Well, at least one of us is. I'm going to hold off on calling him. I think..." He bit his lip. "I want to wait until we see each other. When I'm walking down the aisle."

 

Hange's features softened, and their light aura changed into something more serious. "You two are going to be great together, you know? I'm so proud of you. I know I joke around a lot, but I love you like a brother. Seeing you with someone who really understands you for who you are is more than I can ask for."

 

Levi's eyes widened briefly, taken aback by Hange's sudden confession. He made a face as if he was silently debating something before he stood up and threw his arms around his eccentric friend. The other stiffened at the contact, but otherwise, Hange returned the embrace. "Ah, you shrimp. You've come a long way."

 

"It's always thanks to you and our friends. Mikasa. Eren. I never saw myself here. Being a parent. Being a husband. It's seriously more than I can take sometimes."

 

"Embrace it, because you deserve it." Hange pulled back and pushed Levi at arm's length. "You do. Eren's told you so many times, and I'm telling it to you now. Bask in it. Don't let it slip by. Go with the flow. Just keep swimming. I can't think of any more analogies, so hopefully, you get the gist of it."

 

Levi scoffed playfully. "Did you just quote  _Finding Nemo_ you fucking nerd?"

 

Hange grinned, shoving Levi away and reaching for their coffee. "Maybe."

 

Running a hand through his hair, Levi glanced around the quiet house. "At least this place isn't trashed. The coffee is helping... but, showers are in order. You especially, I can smell you from here."

 

"Always the charmer."

 

Grinning, Levi said, "Not everything about me has changed."

 

"You're right on that one. I agree, however, that I smell. Alcohol can seep through the pores, and it causes an unusual odor to--"

 

"Disgusting. Please stop right there before I  _actually_ do throw up."

 

"I just wanted to make you squirm a little, sorry."

 

Placing his empty mug next to Hange's, Levi met their eyes.

 

"You ready, Levi Yeager?"

 

Levi huffed at those words, though it caused his lips to twitch slightly. "I'm not Levi Yeager yet."

 

"In about four hours you will be. Come on, let's get the ball rolling."

 

Following Hange's lead, he followed them toward the back of the house where they split up into separate bathrooms. He had to admit, the more he heard it, the more the name  _Levi Yeager_ appealed to him. He didn't mind leaving his name behind. After all, it signified another new chapter for him.

* * *

They arrived at Shiganshina Heights around eleven o'clock, and Levi felt the churning in his stomach intensify. The entire lot surrounding the property was packed with cars, and Levi could see several people making their way inside. The lump in his throat intensified, and he did his best to swallow it down. The foliage was covering the building with a beautiful blanket of shade, and it added to the Summer feel of the day. It wasn't overly humid or too thick outside; the air held just the right amount of thinness, and a cool breeze wafted through the air. Hange parked their vehicle and turned to Levi quietly, silently checking to see if he was ready. Levi nodded, and the two of them exited the car.

 

The resort was just as Levi remembered it. The walls were decorated with a refreshing, cobblestone finish while the floors were a thin maroon color. There was a bar in the center of the large foyer and a ballroom in the next room over. The chandeliers hung over and glistened in the sunlight, giving the entire area a luminous glow. Levi recalled so much here, and it made his heart ache at the thought of his mother. How many times did she bring him here for the holidays? Or just for a day away at the lake? 

 

There were several people wandering around, some of them were guests while others were the staff of the resort. Levi wandered a bit as Hange spoke to one of the staff members, Levi's eyes traveled to the large bay doors that led onto the terrace overlooking Lake Shiganshina. He strode over to them and stepped outside, leaving Hange for a few moments as he took in the breathtaking sight before him. It was a stark image from his memory, and his face softened as his gazed outward. He let the quietness wash over him, and he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath in and then exhaling shakily. 

 

This was it. This was such a vast, monumental moment. Somewhere in this resort, Eren was also preparing. That thought alone made Levi's heart race. Below, there were several chairs lined along the shore and a gazebo beside the lake. It was stunning.

 

"Levi!" a voice called behind him, and the shorter man turned to see Nanaba stepping out onto the deck. She had her little boy grasping her hand, trailing along beside her. He had Nanaba's eyes and nose, but he carried Mike's hair color and eye color. He was such a unique mix of them both. "We were wondering when you'd get here. How are you feeling?"

 

Levi made a face. "Alright now compared to this morning."

 

Nanaba smiled knowingly. "We all had a pretty late night last night. Maybe we should have planned the party for a few days earlier?"

 

"That would have been wise," Levi sighed, shaking his head while running a hand through his hair. "Nothing coffee and aspirin couldn't fix. Where's the rest of the dysfunctional crew?"

 

"Petra is helping Mikasa, and the other kiddos get ready. Mike and Oluo are getting dressed, and they've been checking in with Jean and Armin. Carla and Grisha are with Eren. We have about another hour before the officiant arrives."

 

Levi turned back out toward the lake and Nanaba tilted her head. "Are you okay?"

 

"I'm..." Levi hesitated. "I'm more than okay. I'm just letting this sink in."

 

"I felt the same way before marrying Mike. You don't realize how intense and life-changing it is until you're standing in front of them exchanging your vows."

 

 _Vows..._ Levi realized, digging into his slacks and pulling out a few sheets of crumpled paper.  _I hope they're good enough... I need to remember what Eren said though; today it's just the two of us._

 

Nanaba walked over and placed a comforting hand on Levi's shoulder. "I'm so happy for you. I'm happy for you both."

 

Offering the blonde woman a small smile, Levi replied, "Thank you, Nana. I mean it. I can't thank you and the others enough for always being there for Mikasa and me. For helping Eren and I set this all up."

 

Chuckling, Nanaba said, "That's what family is for."

 

More exact words had never been spoken, and Nanaba inclined her head. "Let's start getting you ready. We've all got suits and dresses to fill, and kids to corral before the ceremony."

 

 _That's what family is for._ The words echoed inside of Levi's mind, and he couldn't help but smile when he followed Nanaba inside.

* * *

 

He hardly recognized himself. 

 

Pivoting his body slightly, Levi took in the crisp, white tuxedo that snugly fit his body. As predicted on Petra's part, it was a perfect fit. They had spent an entire day of course fitting and sizing all of the tuxedos and dresses... but wearing it today brought it into light with an entirely different context. His hair was slicked back slightly with styling gel, which was something he hardly ever did. He always felt it made his entire being look to counterfeit. But... weddings were about looking your utmost best, and that was precisely what he was doing for Eren. His eyes roamed over his reflection critically, and he tilted his head as he examined himself.

 

"Goodness, you boys sure do clean up nicely."

 

Levi spun around, his eyes widening briefly until they landed on Carla Yeager. She was standing in the doorway leading into the suite, and she smiled softly. She was wearing a burgundy dress that flowed to her feet. Her hair was down and curled into small spirals, which added an entirely new glow to her. She looked stunning. "Carla," Levi greeted.

 

"I didn't mean to barge in," she clarified as she strolled in. "I haven't had to chance to speak to you all morning. I wanted to see how you were handling all of the chaos."

 

"Is that what you call it?"

 

"Weddings usually are," Carla assented. She stopped when she stood in front of Levi. "It's easier once the setups and fittings are done. I promise."

 

Levi hummed, feeling anxious thrum through his entire form. He glanced down at the floor. "How's Eren holding up?"

 

"Oh, he's a wreck."

 

Levi looked up sharply at that. "Is he okay?"

 

Carla made a  _psh_ sort of noise and waved her hand. "He's fine! He's just anxious, same as you. All he's been doing this morning is ask about you. You may want to be careful when you go down the aisle; he may jump you."

 

Levi couldn't stop his lips from lifting, and he felt an immense amount of joy. "Is that so?"

 

"He's always been too over-eager for his own good. Takes after his father, after all."

 

Levi looked back over at the mirror, gazing at his reflection thoughtfully. "I don't think I've ever worn a tuxedo before. Hange offered to help me with it, but we all know that wouldn't end well."

 

"Hmm..." Carla hummed, moving so she was standing in front of Levi. "Let me see."

 

Levi felt something strange twinge inside of his chest when Carla adjusted his bowtie, his eyes lifting to study her carefully. She was smiling softly. "You're both good for each other; I can almost hear your thoughts from here."

 

Levi sighed. "I know we are... and I couldn't be happier marrying your son. I just worry about the future. If I'm..."  _If I'll be able to always make him this happy._

 

"I think the time for self-doubt is over. If there is one thing I know about my son, it's how determined he is. He wouldn't have wanted to spend the rest of his life with you if he had a doubt in his mind. You've endured so much, Levi, but you've been able to rebuild. I think you're scared of being happy."

 

Levi blinked. He didn't think he'd ever be having this conversation with his soon to be mother-in-law.

 

"It's okay to be scared. You and Eren have been together long enough to know what your relationship is like. You'll hit rifts. You'll fight. You'll drive each other absolutely crazy. You'll disagree. But..." Chuckling to herself as she stepped back, admiring her handiwork, Carla continued, "You'll discover things together. You'll learn and endure together. You'll both work together to provide for Mikasa, and maybe in the future, more children. There is an entire future stretched out in front of you both... so don't let something like fear and doubt hold you back."

 

Licking his lips, Levi closed his eyes. "Carla... I..."

 

"I think we're nearly at the stage where you can call me  _Mom,_ " Carla said, her bright smile never wavering. "Only if you're comfortable, of course. I know Kuchel would have been so proud. She would have been standing here telling you what  _I'm_ telling you."

 

Levi felt Carla reach beneath his chin, lifting his face. "Like I told my son, you both deserve to be happy and to be loved. Who else knows that better than the two of you?"

 

Levi returned Carla's smile sincerely. 

 

Carla nodded, seemingly satisfied. She and Levi both turned around when Mikasa came into the room, her hands ruffling her bright, long dress with agitation. Levi grinned slightly, watching his flustered cousin attempt to walk in foreign heels.

 

"Look at you, Mikasa. You're stunning."

 

Mikasa didn't have her scarf to pick at this time around, so instead, she twirled her hair. It was becoming longer as time continued to pass, and Levi wondered if it was time to cut it again. Especially given the weather. "Thank you, Ms. Carla."

 

"Oh, please. You and Levi both with the names."

 

"You alright there, brat? You look like you're tripping on your own two feet."

 

"It's the heels. They're not very big like Petra's or Carla's, but they're annoying," Mikasa said. 

 

Carla glanced at the two Ackerman's with amused eyes. "I'll leave you two for a moment. I'm going to find that husband of mine. I'll see you on the shore, Levi."

 

Once Carla stepped out of the room, Levi exhaled sharply. "Shit," he muttered.

 

"Hm?"

 

"Carla has a way with words; I'll give her that. Reminds me of your Aunt."

 

"Aunt Kuchel?"

 

"Mhm..." Levi murmured fondly. "She would have shit herself if she was alive to see this."

 

Mikasa laughed softly.

 

"But... Carla's right. I need to stop this. I was just talking to Eren about this, reassuring him we'd get through this. Here I am, drowning in my own self-doubt."

 

"What are you afraid of?"

 

Levi pondered this. "I don't even know, Mika. That he'll get tired of me? Leave me?"

 

Mikasa's face tightened. "You know Eren would never do that. He loves you more than anything. He tells me all the time."

 

"That's the thing about doubt... sometimes you can't control it. I'm just being a fucking idiot." He thought he had reined in his insecurities. He was starting to become angry with himself.

 

"Well, stop it." As Mikasa said this, she landed a punch on Levi's arm. The older Ackerman flinched, surprise at Mikasa's strength. "Get your shit together."

 

Levi looked genuinely surprised. "Excuse me?"

 

"I mean, that's what you always say. So... take your own advice. You've been through the worst already. So..." Mikasa hesitated. "Go with it. Be happy. Marriage isn't going to change you and Eren completely. It's just going to signify your love for each other."

 

"We've established that don't act your age, right?"

 

The younger Ackerman shrugged, hiding a small blush.

 

"But..." Levi continued. "You're right. Eren has never given me any reason to doubt anything. He's always been there for me; for  _us_. This is a _me_ problem... and I'm not going to let it ruin my fucking wedding."

 

"Atta' boy!" a new voice chirped, and both Ackerman's turned to see Hange standing near the doorway. They had their arms crossed. "You look good, Slick. They're all ready downstairs."

 

Levi exhaled a deep breath, nodding. "Right... Yeah, okay."

 

Mikasa reached and took Levi's hand into hers, glancing up at him while asking, "Ready?"

 

Leave it to his kid cousin to light a fire under his ass and help him see through the fog of his discomfort and deffidence. Offering Mikasa a warm smile, he replied, "Ready."

* * *

 

There was no emotional music. There was no outrageous crowd. There were just a few rows of seats and a gazebo overlooking one of the most stunning displays of nature he had ever seen. The evergreens above hid a small portion of the sun as it was shining down, and the summer flowers added a pleasant aroma in the air. The wind carried it, and Levi felt it's breeze grace his skin as he stood at the opposite end of the shore. 

 

His heart was beating so hard; it was causing his chest to vibrate.

 

It didn't surprise him that his wedding was unconventional. He didn't have a father or mother here to watch as he gave himself away. He didn't have any other family besides his cousin, who was still holding his hand with assurance. All he had was his own makeshift family and Eren's family that was now slowly becoming a part of his world. From where he stood, Levi could see several faces. Most of them rose in their seats, and Levi felt his heart squeeze. Grisha was standing next to Carla, wearing a proud and approving smile. Armin and Jean were next to beside them with their eyes dancing over Levi curiously. Hange, Mike, Nanaba, and Moblit were on the opposite side of the rows of seats, Mike holding their little boy so he could see what was happening.

 

Petra, Oluo, and their children were behind them. Petra was shooting Levi a knowing smile, her eyes crinkling with a kindness that always set Levi at ease. He didn't know if he was able to handle this without any of them there. He felt an overwhelming array of emotion surge through him. The weaker part of him wanted to run, but the stronger part of him wanted to surround himself with Eren.

 

Levi's pale eyes took in several other faces; some of which he knew well. Isabel was there with her parents, as well as Farlan. Annie had come along with her father. There was a more exotic looking woman standing next to a petite, pale blonde and Levi assumed they were Ymir and Krista. Behind Carla and Grisha, a young man with a buzz-like cut was wrapping his arms around a taller woman with dark, brown hair. If Levi remembered correctly, they were Connie and Sasha. 

 

He was confident he'd be meeting them all adequately at the reception. The officiant was waiting patiently with a book grasped in his hands, an older gentleman Levi recognized from the towns local church. Faces blurred together, but Levi could make out several patrons and co-workers attending as well; including Anka, Eld, and Gunther. 

 

Those faces melted away, however, when his gaze finally caught the one he was searching for. Levi felt Mikasa tug him, and together, the two of them made their way down the path that was laid out above the sand. Eren stood beneath the white gazebo, gaze searching and his breath catching in his throat. 

 

Eren's eyes held his; captivating and pinning him with his meadow orbs. His hair was tied pulled back with a bit more grace this time, although, it was hard to deny that his wild hair had a mind of its own. His own white suit was wrapped around his body like a vice, revealing his defined figure and reflecting against his skin. Like Levi, he wore a black bowtie which complimented him well.

 

Levi's mouth ran dry when Eren's lips split, and Mikasa let go of the older Ackerman with a small smile.

 

Eren reached out, holding out his hand while never tearing his eyes away. "I've got you," he whispered for only Levi to hear. At that moment, Eren's words wrapped around Levi and resonated deep inside of him. All of his doubts, his worries, his panic melted away with those words. Eren knew exactly what he needed to hear, and he adored him for that. The world fell away, and he didn't hesitate to reach out and take Eren's hand into his own.  


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi exchange their vows. Afterward, they celebrate their union amongst their family and friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your kind words and support as always. I really am glad I decided to write a sequel to this. I just felt it was needed because I've really come to adore Levi and Eren's relationship in this universe. I never knew this story would grow on me the way it did. I hope you enjoy the next few chapters... lots of wedding fluff, honeymoon fluff and smut, and some plot here and there if you squint. ;)

His eyes focused on their joint hands, and his racing heart settled when Eren rubbed the pad of his thumb soothingly over his pale skin. As his gaze rose, Levi felt a sense of peace flood through him as Eren silently assured him with his gaze  _it's just us,_ they said.  _It's alright to be scared; I am too._ Eren may have been one of the most tenacious souls Levi's ever met, but he was also human and a victim to the conditions of a doubtful heart. They were both wounded in their life once by someone they thought they had loved, and while both men had made strides in overcoming those doubts, sometimes they lingered. It brought Levi some comfort to know that Eren did his best to understand, so Levi, in turn, rubbed Eren's hand in slow circles.

 

The sun cast a soothing and calming aura from the surface of the lake, and it reflected beautifully off of the shore. The officiant was smiling patiently at Eren and Levi, opening a small book in his hands while asking, "Are we ready to begin?"

 

Eren held Levi's gaze, nodding with an excited smile. He was shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

 

The officiant cleared his throat, opening the book in his hands. "On this day, we are gathered here in the joining of these two young men in holy matrimony. I've learned quite a bit about each of them before arriving here today, and from what I understand, their story is an extraordinary one."

 

Levi smiled softly at that, and he felt Eren's fingers tighten knowingly around his own. 

 

"There is nothing more magnificent than two souls finding one another, despite the hardships they may have faced. What's more is the fact that they were able to overcome these obstacles together, even if everything seemed to stand in their way. Love has a way of reshaping everything you once thought you knew, and it reshapes the very foundation of your heart along the way."

 

Those words hit home for Levi, and he kept his eyes locked with Eren's to avoid tearing up. Eren's eyes were so openly intense that Levi felt he wasn't going to help him with his cause here. The officiant continued with a few words and readings from several passages inside of his book. They were profoundly sentimental. As he closed the book and let his eyes wander from Levi to Eren, he asked, "Shall we continue with the vows?"

 

_Okay, calm down. You practiced your vows, remember? It'll be okay. It's just Eren._

 

Eren appeared a little uneasy as well, and Levi for the life of him couldn't figure out why. Eren had nothing to be nervous about. He could break out in a fucking song and dance, and Levi would've probably loved it. Still, he felt Eren let go of his hands and sift through his trousers. He pulled out a small piece of paper, one hand reaching up to brush some hair from his face while the other held the article within a decent view. His eyes rose to look at Levi, who offered Eren a small smile of assurance.

 

"Levi," he began, his voice softer than it had ever been. "I don't think I can ever adequately put into words how much I love you. From the very beginning, I felt a pull between the two of us that I couldn't ignore. I tried hard to because it was all so new and unfamiliar to me. Something told me to take a chance with you, and I'm so grateful that I did. There isn't a thing about you I don't love. I love your blunt personality, I love your humor, I love the small smiles you try to hide when we're with our friends, and I love how protective and caring you are with Mikasa."

 

Those tears Levi tried to hide were coming out on their own accord, and he lifted one hand to wipe them away before they fell quickly. 

 

"I've told you before how much your trust means to me, and that still stands today. That's why I vow to you today to always make you happy, to make you laugh, to cherish you, and to always be there for you. I promise to be your navigator, your sidekick, your best friend, and your husband."

 

Soft murmurs rose from the shore where their family and friends were seated, and Eren reached over and took one of Levi's hands and brought it to his lips to kiss it gently. "Finally, I promise you myself. Everything I have to offer is yours for as long as you'll have me. Because you're the home that I've been searching for, and I want to spend the rest of my life learning every corner, every corridor, and every hidden passage."

 

Levi felt like his heart was going to implode inside of his chest, and he closed his eyes briefly to compose himself before he broke down. Letting out a shaky breath, Levi felt Eren let go of his hand while giving the shorter man a soft smile. His eyes held so much promise and adoration for him, and it urged Levi to reach into his pocket and pull out his vows. He took several deep breaths and let the world around him fade away.

 

"Eren," he started, his voice steady and stronger than he thought it would be. "You know I'm shit with words." As he said this, several chuckles and laughs floated in the air. Eren nearly giggled, clearing his throat at the startled look the officiant shot both of them. "You have no idea how hard it was to write out how I felt about you. So... bear with me."

 

Deep breaths. 

 

"You know me better than anyone else in this world, and somehow still you manage to love me. You are my best friend and one true love. There is still a part of me today that cannot believe that I’m the one who gets to marry you. When I look into your eyes, I see my home. When I feel your heartbeat, I feel your love. With you, I am whole, full, and alive. You make me laugh. You let me cry. You are my breath, my every heartbeat. Our love is unique because _we_ are unique, and I can vow right now that I'll be yours forever... but you've known that from the very beginning."

 

Meeting Eren's eyes while slipping the paper back into his pocket, Levi reached out and took Eren's hands back into his own again. "You are my home," he mused quietly for only his fiance to hear.

 

Eren smiled, not missing a beat. "And I want to stay for good."

 

The officiant glanced between the two men with a hearty smile. He stepped forward and brought the two men just a little closer. "There’s only one thing that outweighs every other concern. One thing that will make you give up on everything you thought you knew. Every instinct, every rational calculation. Love."

 

Levi glanced at the elderly officiant, giving him a meaningful look before staring at Eren. Eren looked as though he was hardly holding it together, and Levi wasn't sure how much longer he'd last. He always thought weddings were so overdramatic and unnecessary, yet there was something so exquisite and heartfelt about the moments that were shared and the feelings that bleed into each word.

 

"Eren Yeager, do you take Levi Ackerman to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

 

Eren didn't hesitate, his lips widening with a broad smile. "I do."

 

"And do you, Levi Ackerman, take Eren Yeager as your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

 

Eyes bright and brilliant, Levi answered, "I do."

 

The officiant then implored for their rings, and Mike and Nanaba's little boy was ushered up to the altar. Eren and Levi smiled softly at the young boy, who lifted two rings clumsily for Eren and Levi to take from his hands. Nanaba helped her son back down to his seat, and Levi grasped Eren's left hand first, slipping the ring onto his finger with a breath of finality. The silver band looked beautiful against his tan skin. He felt pride swell inside of him. 

 

Eren took Levi's left hand and lifted it so slide the new ring against his engagement band. His engagement band would be something he'd always wear proudly, but his wedding ring was a sight to behold. It was a brighter silver, gorgeous tungsten that glistened against the sun. The view of their rings made Levi's stomach flutter.

 

"By the power invested in me by the town of Shiganshina, I now pronounce you joint and married." the officiant clapped his hands while continuing. "You may kiss."

 

Levi didn't have time to react when Eren's arms wound around his smaller frame, dipping him downward and causing him to gasp. His eyes were wide with surprise as Eren leaned down and captured his lips against his own. Levi's breath caught in his throat, but his eyes slipped to a close as he massaged his lips against Eren's. Cheers erupted from beside them, but it was reduced to a quiet roar. The only thing Levi could focus on was Eren's arms securely around him and the feeling of his warm lips. 

 

 _I now pronounce you joint and married._ The words repeated in his mind over and over again. As Eren pulled back, his eyes intently locked with Levi's. "Hey," he whispered.

 

"Hey," Levi whispered back.

 

Helping Levi back to his feet, Eren was still close. "We're married."

 

As his lips split, Levi replied, "That we are."

 

Reality dawned on the two of them, and they turned toward the crowd that seemed to disappear for just a few moments. Eren held up their hands, and Levi rolled his eyes fondly, glancing upward at their joint digits with a small smile. Everyone stood up and clapped, and Levi watched as Mikasa came rushing down the aisle. Both Levi and Eren dropped their hands and opened their arms to the small girl. Two years ago, Levi never would have seen himself where he was now. Surrounded by positivity, a family of his own, and most of all; love. 

* * *

The reception was kept simple by Levi's request. Overseeing the lake, the terrace was decorated with streaming, soft lights and filled with a throng of guests. The evening sun was beginning to set, and it was stunning as it's pinks and purples reflected off the surface of the water below. Levi kept a small glass of brandy in his hand as he and Eren made their rounds as the newly married couple. Levi had never seen Eren smile as brightly as he did that evening, and his heart wasn't sure he would be able to take it. He held onto Eren's arm and remained close. 

 

The terrace was quite large, and it was lined with tables of homemade food and horderves as well as desserts. There was also a small section off to the side where Levi was able to make out wedding gifts of several shapes and sizes. From boxes elegantly wrapped to more minor things like cards and houseware. Eren was a country boy and quaint was something he could appreciate. Levi had no issues with that whatsoever. Eren's mother, Carla, had worked diligently and prepared more food than Levi thought he'd ever seen before. There were homemade pasta dishes, salads, pulled chicken and pork, and vegetables as well as puddings, fruits, and pastries. It was  _apparent_ where Eren's cooking skills were inherited from, and he was beyond touched at how much work Carla put into their day.

 

The guests helped themselves, and one particular woman caught Levi's eye. She had dark chocolate hair tied in a ponytail and was hovering over the buffet style tables as if they'd disappear at any moment. Levi nudged Eren, regarding him quietly while asking, "Friend of yours?"

 

Chuckling, Eren said, "Yeah... That would be Sasha. Come on; I'll introduce you."

 

Strolling over through the crowd, Eren let go of Levi's hand at playfully smacked the young woman's arm. "You'd better leave some for the rest of the guests."

 

Levi made a face when Sasha turned around with a piece of pork hanging from her mouth. She quickly chewed and swallowed, her face lighting up with recognition. "I can't help it, alright? I haven't had your moms cooking in  _years._ Don't tell anyone, but I'm pretty sure she even puts my father to shame."

 

Laughing sincerely, Eren reached over and gave Sasha a small hug. When they parted, Eren stepped back. "Sasha, this is my husband, Levi."

 

_My husband, Levi._

 

Shit that made Levi's heart race.

 

Clearing his throat, Levi held out his hand. "It's nice to meet you. Eren's told me a bit about you."

 

"Good things I hope?" Sasha asked playfully, taking Levi's hand with a surprisingly firm grip. 

 

"Only thing there is to know about her is that she is a human garbage disposal."

 

Levi and Eren both turned to see a tall woman with dark haired tied back, her features somewhat exotic in Levi's opinion. She had tan skin and was standing next to a petite blonde woman. Her arm was wrapped possessively around the smaller girl, and Levi knew quickly they were together. 

 

"Ymir!" the blonde hissed, glancing up with an alarmed look. "Stop that! Be nice!"

 

Sighing, Ymir shrugged one shoulder. "Sorry, Krista, you know I'm just messing around."

 

Jean, Armin, and another man Levi had never seen before approached with a plate in each of their hands. He had a shaved head and was almost similar in Levi's height. It made him feel better. "Sash, remember we talked about this? One meal at a time, please. The food isn't going anywhere."

 

"This is Connie," Eren gestured to the young man now standing next to Sasha. "Ymir," he pointed to the taller woman. "Krista," he added next to her. "Connie and Sasha originate from here while Ymir and Krista are from Trost. We spent a lot of time together when we all ventured to college."

 

"It's been a long time since we've gotten together like this," Armin admitted. "Last night was probably the first time we've all hung out since we were teenagers."

 

"It was fun!" Krista chirped, giving everyone a bright smile that could have melted anybody in place. Levi was surprised she was with someone who was so rough around the edges... but then again, when he looked at Eren, he wondered how he had managed to ensnare him. Levi shook hands with Connie, and Krista offered him a small hug which made the raven freeze. Ymir was giving him a once over, but it seemed she was alright since she hadn't tried attacking him.

 

"Eren's done nothing but gush over you for  _days,_ " Krista said, and Ymir scoffed.

 

"Days? Try  _months._ Anytime we'd have a phone or video conversation; he'd never shut up about you."

 

Armin sighed. "Come on, guys. Lay off. It's been a long day for the two of them."

 

Levi felt heat bloom in his cheeks, but he tried his hardest to hide it. He cleared his throat and decided to change the course of the conversation. "What is it you do, Ymir?"

 

Ymir seemed surprised by the question, and she grinned while wrapping an arm around Krista's shoulders. "I work in engineering. This little lady is in fashion and design."

 

The conversation was steered elsewhere, and Levi was grateful. He mingled nicely with Eren's friends who were just as eccentric and quirky as his own. He could see why Eren adored them so much, and the raven was happy that this occasion could bring them together again. Aside from Armin and Jean, Eren didn't have a large group as Levi had. Although... their days blended now, and any friend of his was now a part of Eren's life. The brunet didn't seem to mind one bit. 

 

Connie and Sasha worked together in the restaurant business, which shouldn't have surprised Levi at all given Sasha's unique love for cuisine. The planned on opening up their restaurant once they had the funds saved up. Levi found himself relaxing the more they conversed, and soon, Hange and Petra made their way over to them.

 

"I've been looking all over for you!" Hange called out as they approached, and their eyes were wide with curiosity. "You must be Eren's friends from Trost!"

 

Leave it to Hange to break any ice. Levi felt almost sorry for them as soon as he noticed Hange took control of the conversation. It was light, comfortable banter and Levi realized this was his world now. He and Eren had morphed their entires pasts and futures together. It was such a great and profound thought. Glancing up at his  _husband_ , Levi noticed there was a light in his eyes that didn't seem to fade. He met Levi's gaze and his face crinkled with warmth. 

 

"You alright?"

 

Levi shrugged one shoulder. "Just fine. It's... This all turned out really nice."

 

"It wasn't too much? I know my mom went a little crazy with the food and Hange might have gotten carried away --"

 

"No," Levi interrupted. His eyes averted behind him and took in the happy faces surrounding them. The happiness they felt for their joining together. "It went well, actually. The anxiety I was feeling earlier is gone."

 

Eren looked relieved. "I'm so glad. But, we still have a few things left to do..."

 

As Eren said this, the attention in the room shifted. Grisha, Carla, and Mikasa worked together to wheel out a large, stunning cake decorated in blacks, golds, and whites. Levi's eyes widened and Eren's lips tilted in a knowing smile. 

 

"It wouldn't be traditional without the new couple cutting their wedding cake," Grisha said, the crowd parting to let Levi's new in-laws pass. Levi's chest tightened.

 

"Grisha... Carla," he murmured, his voice soft. His eyes roamed over the impeccable details in the frosting and style of the cake. It may have been summer, but the cake was decorated with snowflakes that were sharp and precise. That memories of Eren and his first kiss and their proposal sprang to mind immediately. "You've both done so much already. This is too much."

 

"Nonsense," Carla waved her hand with a broad smile. "This day is about you both. I can't help it if I want to spoil my only son and now son-in-law."

 

Levi's eyes looked down at his cousin. "Did you know about this?"

 

"Hm?" Mikasa acted as though she hadn't heard him. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

 

Eren grasped Levi's hand as both of them approached the cake. It nearly met Levi's height with how large it was on the cart. Several of their family and friends raised their camera's and phones to take pictures as soon as Eren lifted the knife lying beside it. "Ready?" Eren asked, wiggling a brow playfully. Levi rolled his eyes and took hold of the knife with Eren, gently pressing it through the icing and layers of the cake. Flashes danced behind Levi's eyes as several photos were taken and everyone applauded in celebration. 

 

Eren kept glancing down at the small piece of cake they had cut, back and Levi, and then downward again. Levi shot Eren a perplexed look before his eyes widened. "Don't you dare."

 

"What?"

 

"I know that look. Don't even fucking think about--"

 

Levi was cut off with Eren smearing a significant bit of frosting right across his forehead, and the raven jumped back in surprise. Laughter burst through the terrace, and Levi gave Eren a leveled glare. Before he could control the impulses raging inside of him, Levi took a large chunk of the cake and pushed it right into Eren's face. The taller man let out a shriek of laughter, grasping Levi's hands before they could do more damage. Levi hadn't realized he was grinning like a fool.

 

"Two can play that game," he growled out playfully.

 

Mikasa was giggling like mad beside them, and Levi didn't hesitate to press a bit of frosting against her cheek. "You were in on this; don't give me that look."

 

Warmth flooded through Levi, and he turned back to Eren and asked, "Wanna try this again?"

 

"Fine, fine." This time, Eren used a fork and lifted a small bite to Levi's mouth. Levi mimicked his actions and brought a forkful of cake to his mouth. They both took tentative bites as pictures were still being taken. Using napkins to clean themselves off afterward, several slices of cake were passed around, and everyone had taken their seats around the balcony. When Hange pulled Levi aside, they showed him a quick snapshot of Eren and Levi pushing frosting and cake in each other's faces with Mikasa laughing beside them. Eren looked overjoyed and Levi...

 

The raven couldn't think of a time he appeared happier.

* * *

The sun had finally set, and the stars were blinking down from above them. The night was cooling off into a comfortable warmth, and the lights surrounding the terrace added a soothing and calm atmosphere. There were several guests sitting and sipping on their wines and beers while others were dancing on in the center of the terrace. 

 

It was nearing eight that night, and Levi already felt tiredness residing deep inside of his bones. The entire day had been beyond what he expected, but it was in the best possible way. While phones were used for a majority of their pictures, Oluo had brought out his priced camera to take some more professional shots. The man may have had a big mouth, but he knew how to use a camera. Petra bragged about him all the time when they had first started dating.

 

Mike and Nanaba were dancing with their little boy and Petra, and Oluo's children were taking turns showing off with Mikasa, Annie, Isabel, and Farlan. Armin and Jean were hanging back with Connie and Sasha while Ymir was making it well known that he and Krista were an item. Oluo was capturing every moment he could on film. Grisha was dancing with Carla, both of their expression full and happy for such a beautiful occasion. It didn't surprise Levi when Eren brought his hand up to kiss it before rising from his seat and offering to dance with his mother. Carla appeared overjoyed, Grisha slipping away and Eren leading the two of them into a graceful dance. Carla looked as though she would cry at any moment and Eren laughed in embarrassment.

 

"I think she may have had too much to drink," Grisha admitted with a sigh as he sat down next to Levi. The doctor reached and tugged uncomfortably at his tie. Levi almost did the same, brushing his fingers against his bowtie with an urge to rip it off. He appreciated the tuxedo and how well it fit, but being in it for so many hours was beginning to get to him. No wonder weddings were such a hassle; while it was a wondrous occasion, it was bloody exhausting.

 

"Couldn't hide the wine from her this time, huh?" Levi asked, a hint of playfulness in his tone. He had become far more comfortable around Grisha and Carla since he had first met Eren. It was hard  _not_ to enjoy their company.

 

"Not this time," Grisha chuckled. He reached for his glass of brandy and took a small sip. "I can't fault her. She was excited for today."

 

In a small voice, Levi admitted, "So was I. You've all done so much for Eren and I. I don't think I'll ever be able to find the words to give my thanks."

 

Grisha chuckled. "You don't need to thank us. You're a part of this family now, and you've been through so much. You and Eren both deserved a day to remember for the rest of your lives."

 

"I don't think I'll ever be able to forget today. It... I don't really know how to explain what I'm feeling."

 

"It's overwhelming, isn't it? The beginnings of marriage can be intense and even frightening. But... you and Eren have endured far worse than this. You'll get through whatever comes your way. For right now, keep your eyes ahead on what's important. Your careers, raising Mikasa. Also, you've got your honeymoon to look forward to."

 

Levi felt his ears turning red at the thought of his honeymoon with Eren. He was anticipating his time alone with his husband far more than he wanted to admit. They would be departing that night by a private plane to Saint Maria. "I'll keep that all in mind. One day at a time."

 

Grisha looked as though he was about to respond, but his eyes shifted to see Eren dipping his mother low while laughing with glee. The music playing in the background was upbeat and familiar, setting the mood just right. Grisha chuckled, and Levi smiled softly. "He's good for me," Levi said suddenly.

 

Grisha didn't miss a beat when he said, "And you're good for him as well, Levi. Your past does not define your future together."

 

Levi met Grisha's eyes and shared a knowing look. Grisha was a kind and wise man. Now, his father-in-law. Levi didn't remember his father, and the look Grisha was giving him made it hard to look at him. He turned back around and murmured a soft thank you as Eren released his mother. She brought a hand to her mouth to conceal a tipsy giggle when Hange stood up from their seat while clinging a utensil against their glass. Levi's eyes widened.  _Shit._

 

"Hey, hey! While the dancing and mingling has been a total  _blast_ , how about a dance with our two newlyweds?"

 

Levi should have seen it coming. He really should have. Sighing softly, he reached and took a long sip from his glass before placing it back onto the table. Grisha had an amused look on his face as Levi stood up and his eyes met Eren's across the terrace. Cheers and clapping rose into the nighttime air as the raven made his way over to his husband. Carla passed him with a giddy smile as she strolled back over to Grisha. 

 

Eren held out his hand toward Levi, always patient and waiting. Levi grasped it and let out a small gasp as Eren drew him closer. The entire terrace suddenly felt so small and his world centered around Eren. He glanced up at his husband, and Eren's face was so easy to read at that moment. His eyes were so bright and beautiful. His face was relaxed and content. It was as if this very moment was one that he had been waiting for his entire life, and Levi was overwhelmed with so much love for him. Sometimes Levi wanted to ask himself  _how did I get here_ or  _how have I become so blessed?_

 

Eren lifted Levi's arms to wrap around his neck, and his larger hands descended down to his lean hips. Eren's eyes never left his and Levi blinked in surprise when the music began flooding into the air. It was a very familiar song, one that Levi held dear to his heart. Many patrons played it at the bar, and the lyrics called out to him and made him instantly think of Eren. Levi didn't realize Eren was aware of the sentiment this song brought to him, and if they weren't surrounded by their family and friends, he might have dragged him down to kiss him senseless.

 

 

 

> _And I'd give up forever to touch you_  
>  _'Cause I know that you feel me somehow_  
>  _You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_  
>  _And I don't want to go home right now_
> 
>  

Their feet moved together, and Eren led Levi in a surprisingly soft and elegant dance. Levi couldn't tear his eyes away even when he saw several flashes from cameras brightly exploding behind him. Eren reached up to take hold of one of his hands, guiding it to his lips as he placed a gentle kiss on his wrist.

 

 

 

> _And all I can taste is this moment_  
>  _And all I can breathe is your life_  
>  _And sooner or later it's over_  
>  _I just don't wanna miss you tonight_
> 
>  

"Hey," Eren breathed, pivoting his body slightly to pull Levi's form closer. The raven went willingly, his hand sliding to run through the stray locks of hair falling near the base of Eren's neck. 

 

"Hey," Levi said, his lips tilting on their own accord.

 

"It's been a day, huh?"

 

Chuckling lowly, Levi felt Eren dip him slightly, and it caused more cameras to flash and whistles to sound. It nearly made the two of them roll their eyes.

 

"You could say that," Levi replied as Eren brought him back up.

 

 

 

> _And I don't want the world to see me_  
>  _'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_  
>  _When everything's meant to be broken_  
>  _I just want you to know who I am_

 

"Eren, I..." Levi tried, but words seemed to fail him. He continued to caress Eren's neck and the feeling of Eren's hand on his hips and along his wrist was surreal to him suddenly. "You know I love you more than anything, right?"

 

Smiling softly, Eren said, "Of course I do."

 

"And I meant what I said — every word of it. I might not always be able to make you happy, but I'll do my damn best to try. Every single day I'll do what I can for you and Mikasa."

 

 

 

> _And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_  
>  _Or the moment of truth in your lies_  
>  _When everything feels like the movies_  
>  _Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive_
> 
>  

Levi nearly lost his footing when Eren suddenly brought him out for a twirl, and pale blue eyes almost missed the sudden intense reflection in his husband's eyes. As he brought Levi back in again, he pulled the smaller man so they were flush against one another. Levi's heart was pounding, and his body was singing. 

 

"You've already done so much for me. For Mikasa. We might not be a traditional family but we  _are_ a family. Levi, you've given me things I never dreamt I'd have. You don't need to try every day to do right by Mikasa _or_ me because you already  _do._ Yeah, we fight. We bitch and moan and that's just how things are, babe."

 

Eren's breath was dancing across Levi's lips as he said, "You were right about one thing in particular; I do know you better than anyone else. I know you still have doubts and fears. I know it's something you can't control, and you're afraid. But, we're going to be alright. Look at everything we've accomplished. Look how far you've come. I don't think I could be any prouder of you if I tried. You're an incredibly strong man, and I'm damn proud to call you my husband."

 

Levi didn't care if the entire room was watching them, he pulled Eren down to his lips. They connected almost harshly; desperate and feeling extraordinarily in tune with one another. The sounds of their guests were drowned out and the lyrics continued to play softly.

 

 

 

> _And I don't want the world to see me_  
>  _'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_  
>  _When everything's meant to be broken_  
>  _I just want you to know who I am_
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

After the reception, it was time to say their goodbyes. Eren and Levi went into the resort and changed into much more comfortable clothing for the flight ahead. It would take about five hours to get to Saint Maria. Levi was feeling much lighter than he had been before. The entire day was exhilarating, overwhelming, beautiful, and so much more. It was undoubtedly a day he was going to remember for the rest of his life. It marked a new beginning for him, and with Eren's help and assurance as always, he was ready to plunge into it with his husband by his side.

 

The party would more than likely continue without them, but Levi was more than anxious to finally get away and have Eren all to himself for a change. He didn't know what was in store for them once they arrived on the small island but he couldn't deny he was becoming excited now.

 

They politely thanked their guests, hugged their friends and family, all the while sorting out the many wedding gifts for Hange to take back to their house. Before they ventured to Eren's truck, Mikasa had wrapped her arms around Levi's middle and buried her face against his cotton shirt.

 

"I'm going to miss you," Levi sighed as he hugged his cousin. "Do me a favor and behave, okay?"

 

Mikasa nodded, feeling somewhat unsure. It would be the first time she was away from Levi, and the older man knew Mikasa was a little apprehensive about it. Once Levi let her go, she walked over and hugged Eren tightly as well. The teacher chuckled while wrapping his arms around Mikasa. "Listen to Hange, okay? We'll be back before you know it."

 

"Don't worry about us," Hange said as they brought some of their luggage over through the parking lot. "We'll be having a blast while you two are laying around like old men on a hot, humid island."

 

Levi made a face, and Eren rolled his eyes. "Sure, keep telling yourself that."

 

Hange beckoned Mikasa over and draped an arm over her shoulder. "Really, we'll be fine. We can always video chat with each other if you get restless, okay?"

 

Mikasa's eyes lit up at Hange's suggestion, and Eren nodded in agreement. "That's right. We're literally a call away."

 

Those words seemed to ease Mikasa's tension a bit, and she relaxed against Hange's arm. "I'm sorry," the small girl said. "I don't know why I'm acting like this. Maybe I'm just tired."

 

"We haven't been apart since you were placed in my custody, so I think what you're feeling is natural." Levi's eyes rose and met Hange's with seriousness. "Take care of her, alright? If we have to leave early, we will. It doesn't have to be two weeks--"

 

"Would you two  _hush?_ It'll be fine! Go! Go on, get out of here! There is still plenty of food and cake back in the resort, and I'm feeling like digging into some of it. What about you, Mika?"

 

Mikasa spared another glance at Eren and Levi. She nodded her head slowly but not without hugging her cousin and teacher one last time. With a nod of affirmation to herself, Mikasa was led back to the resort with Hange giving them a reassuring glance. As they walked away, Levi felt his shoulders drop a little.

 

"I didn't think she'd be so worried about us leaving," he admitted softly. "I've never seen her like that. Not since she moved in with me."

 

"I think it's a natural thing for a child her age. Think about what she's been through... sort of like what you had to endure as well. I think in a few days she'll be more at ease about us not being home. Hange will keep her plenty busy."

 

Levi shuddered. "They better not wreck our fucking house or I'll skin them alive."

 

Eren took hold of their luggage and tossed it into the backseat of his truck. "Alright, we've got everything. Passports. Documents and paperwork. Marriage license. I think we're all set here. So let's stop worrying and start getting ridiculously siked for the fact we're going to  _St. Maria_ by ourselves, okay?"

 

Levi hummed, sauntering over so he was pressing against Eren's active form. Eren let out a breathy groan. "I think I can do that. Why? Getting excited already?"

 

"Oh, you have  _no idea._ "

 

Chuckling and taking a step back, Levi gave Eren one final smoldering look before they slipped into Eren's truck. It was nearing eleven now, and the dark sky was stretched over them as Eren drove them to the small airport near the edge of town. It was usually only reserved for private and recreational flying, but Eren's father seemed to know quite a few people in the town of Shiganshina. One of his colleagues, Kitz, owned a few private jets and luxury planes. It had been quite a while since Levi had flown but he hoped a small dose of his anxiety medication would fix whatever issues he was dealing with inside.

 

Eren parked the truck near the entrance of the airport and together, he and Levi got their bags together and headed over to the landing strip. There was a small but comfortable sized plane waiting for them, and the lights overhead were twinkling with the night sky. The pilot was a young man with strange features, and he smiled politely as the couple approached. "Mr. Yeager?"

 

"That's me," Eren answered with a smile. The pilot helped get some of their bag on board and Eren helped Levi inside. The inside of the plane was spotless, much to Levi's satisfaction. It was spacious enough for the two of them, and the back had a small but cozy personal quarters. It was surprisingly lavish for such a small aircraft, but Levi wasn't going to complain one damn bit.

 

"The two of you will need to be buckled in for take-off, but afterward, you're free to roam around and relax. There is a small mini-bar near the entrance of the room toward the back and small televisions behind the seats in front of you. My name is Marlo, and I'll have my co-pilot, Hitch, with me if you two need anything."

 

The co-pilot popped her head from inside the cabin and waved lazily. "Hiya!"

 

Eren and Levi both waved and voiced their thanks. "We should be in Saint Maria by a little after three. Let us know if you two need anything at all."

 

Marlo disappeared into the cabin, and Eren whistled. "Pops sure went above and beyond."

 

"Your parents do so much for us. We need to return the favor somehow."

 

Eren shrugged with a silly smile. "I'm their only son. I think they've been worried I wouldn't ever settle down and now that it's happening, they're sort of going crazy."

 

They worked together to store away their luggage and Eren grabbed a few drinks from the mini-fridge. Levi opted for the window seat, and Eren slid into the spot next to him while placing their glasses in front of them. The aircraft began it's ascent into the air and was surprisingly smooth and easy. Levi hardly felt any anxiety as the plane reached it's desired altitude and soon, Levi gazed down at the disappearing runway below and sighed softly. Exhaustion was suddenly replacing his excitement, and it must have been evident. "You okay?"

 

"Fine. Tired. Today was... well, it was everything."

 

Eren didn't hesitate to lift the armrest between the two of them and helped Levi lie against him. Levi closed his eyes the moment his head met Eren's shoulder. He'd occasionally open his eyes to peer around the cabin, but otherwise, the two of them remained blissfully quiet while basking in each other's serene company. Eren turned the lights off overhead and scooted closer until the two of them were nearly in the same seat. Levi felt sleep grace him rather quickly, and Eren's soft breathing from above let him know he was also serenaded into a peaceful slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Iris by The Goo Goo Dolls was me and my husband's song. I dedicated this song to him when we were dating because the lyrics spoke so strongly about how I felt about him. I found it was extremely fitting for Eren and Levi.
> 
> Also be ready. You've endured so much fluff. Now it's time for honeymoon smut fifufydfy.

**Author's Note:**

> [ My Tumblr ](https://taintedashes.tumblr.com/)   
>  [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/tainted_ashes)   
>  [My Instagram ](https://www.instagram.com/tainted_ashes/)   
>  [](https://taintedashes.carrd.co/)


End file.
